


Happy Birthday Ouma!

by notaheroofjustice



Series: Birthdayscpades! [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ??? but Ouma's organization is a part of this, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday to this Dork, M/M, No Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaheroofjustice/pseuds/notaheroofjustice
Summary: It's Ouma's birthday!So of course you're going to celebrate it with him!Hopefully nothing gets too out of hand....





	Happy Birthday Ouma!

“Is it done yet?”

 

“No, Kokichi.”

 

“Now?”

 

“ _ No _ .”

 

“... How about now?”

 

“Kokichi, I  _ swear _ .”

 

“So… How much longer?”

 

“I will throw this cake in the  _ trash _ if you do not leave me be so I can finish it.”

 

“ _ Nishishi _ … I was just joking (Y/N)-chan, calm down.”

 

You allowed yourself to let out a deep sigh. Why was your boyfriend like this? You loved him dearly but,  _ come on _ there is only so much a person can take without wanting to throw themselves out a window. 

 

However, it seemed after that he had finally given up. Letting out his signature laugh once more as he grabbed another grape Panta bottle from huge box you had bought for him and headed into the living room, allowing for you to focus fully on what needed to be done.

 

You see, today was Ouma’s birthday. Which meant naturally you were going to go all out and part of this meant baking whatever type of cake he asked you to. This led to the current predicament of you having to create quite a large cake as he wished for one ‘Fit for the Supreme Leader.’  ~~_ Why do you love him again? _ ~~

 

But you allowed for as you did say you make him whatever he wanted. Plus, you were well aware the members of DICE would come around too in order to celebrate his birthday, and there was no way he wouldn’t share a slice of cake with people he considered to basically be like family. And considering you knew full well they were going to come by, you were also faced with the task of making sure there was enough food for everyone. In which of course all the foods were going to be Ouma’s favorites as it was  _ his _ day after all. 

 

Despite having so much to do though, you didn’t really mind. It was for the person you love, and even though he can be a complete little shit at times that didn’t mean your love was any less. Not to mention the members within his organization treated you like you were one of them. Knowing that detail and the fact of how much they care for their leader, you were certain that would lend you a hand for when they decided to show up. So you continued on with your work, a smile on your face.

 

Time passed, and as you predicted they did indeed show up. In which a few of them came into the kitchen and decided to help you, so you now had the time to finish on the cake. It appeared to you to probably be the best thing you had made, and with all the time and dedication you put into it it certainly deserved to be! You decorated it in the best way you could as the others gave a hand in working on the food that would actually serve as the meal. 

 

And while a few were hanging with your boyfriend, there were others who had even decided to decorate the house a bit in order for what they referred to as “Fit for this holiday centered around their Leader.”  ~~_ What dorks _ . ~~

 

Soon enough, everything had been completed! It was all ready and so was Ouma. Which was no surprise seeing as you even figured he would grow bored having to wait for so long. With a grin on his face and  _ “Nishishi” _ escaping his lips, the fun began.

 

Most of the night had been spent with his members flocking around him, as to be expected. They ended up showering him with gifts, which despite the fact everyone had originally agreed for that to take place after cake they had just become to unable to help themselves. Not that Ouma was complaining. You could tell full well he was enjoying the attention and being spoiled. 

 

Finally, the time did come. And the moment Ouma was given the first slice of cake as you cut it, you could see his eyes sparkling. Which only appeared to increase as he took in the first bite. “Woah! (Y/n)-chan! This is amazing!”

 

A smile crossed your face. “I’m glad it is--”

 

“Just kidding!~” 

 

“ _ Kokichi _ …”

 

“Or am I? Who knows? I am a liar after all.~”

 

You let out a sigh and rolled your eyes, but you couldn’t help but be amused. You knew the truth full well and they he certainly was enjoying it. But you’d play his game for now. 

 

It was long after that before the others began to leave until finally it was back down to just you two again. A sigh of relief left your lips as you flopped down on the couch, wanting to relax despite knowing you had a bunch you were going to have to clean up later. 

 

However, such a desire would not last as your boyfriend laid down across your lap and stared up at you. “(Y/n)-chan~”

 

“What is it?”

 

“What about your present to me?~”

 

You blinked down at him. You already given him his presents that morning, seeing that there was no was he was going to be in the same house as them without demanding to be given them as soon as possible. “What are you talking about? You know full well I gave them to you.”

 

A mischievous grin crossed his lips, “Hm? I don’t remember ever getting any presents from you.”

 

“Kokichi, what are you--”

 

“I guess if you don’t have a present for me then  _ you’re _ just going to have to be my present.~”

 

“Wha--”

 

He quickly sat up in your lap, straddling you. The mischievous glint still in his eyes as he placed a kiss on your lips. The taste of the cake still lingered, and it was well aware he knew this as he leaned his mouth towards your ear. “Sweet~”

 

It was not a surprise that you could feel your face heating up, and you could only imagine just how red it was. “Kokichi--”

 

“ _ This is the best gift anyone has ever given me.~ _ ”

 

His lips trailed down across your neck and collarbone and just when you expected more to happen--

 

\-- he jumped off you.

 

“ _ Nishishi _ ~ Just kidding!”

 

You were left in shock. “What-- But-- You said--”

 

“Hm? That was just a lie silly (Y/n)-chan! I knew you already gave me my presents!~”

 

A yawn left his lips as he started heading towards the bedroom. “C’mon, I’m feeling pretty tired. It’s been a long day.”

 

Your facial expression slowly contorted into a frown. It may have been his birthday, you would allow him to get away for this for today. However…  _ You’d get back at him for this _ .

 

You may have loved the Supreme Leader dork, but sometimes you swore you wanted to strangle him.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Happy Birthday Ouma! ♡
> 
> ♡ May it be filled with Panta and love ♡
> 
> ✧ Honestly though Ouma isn't even a major fave for me but I had way too much fun writing for him ✧


End file.
